lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Riggs (TV series)
Martin Riggs is a police officer of the Los Angeles Police Department, formerly for the El Paso County Sheriff's Office, and one of the two main protagonists of Lethal Weapon. He is portrayed by Clayne Crawford. Personality Riggs might seem like any other typical police officer, but he is really devoted to his work as a police officer, and is very adamant about getting the job done as much as possible. Having been a Navy SEAL, before his career as a cop, he is able to use his shooting skills, shooting from a long distance with his sniper rifle, a Barrett M82A1M, and he has no problem using it whenever necessary, as seen in the first episode, during his time as a Narcotics detective with the El Paso County Sheriff's Office. After the loss of his wife, Miranda, he feels like his life was and is tearing apart, and often feels suicidal. But everyday, when he wakes up, he thinks of a reason not to commit suicide, such as continuing to do the job as a cop. However, also, as he's partnered up with Murtaugh, he finds himself turning away from his suicidal thoughts as having him as a partner keeping his life going, and continuing to live on for Miranda kept his life going on for him, and for the rest of Miranda's family, too; including Ronnie. As much as he is proud to have Murtaugh as a partner, he deeply appreciates him and Trish and the rest of their family accepting him as part of the family, and he proudly accepts them as family. He also seems to have a thing for Karen Palmer from the day they met, as they seem to be spending time together. Biography Riggs is a Navy SEAL veteran, and is able to shoot from a long distance, especially with a sniper rifle. The Navy SEALs is also where he received specialized training in weaponry, tactics, and hand-to-hand combat skills. These skills would later serve him well when he became a police officer. Some years later, he joined the El Paso County Sheriff's Office in El Paso, Texas, and was eventually partnered up with Jenkins in the Narcotics Division. Around the time he became a cop, he met a beautiful woman named Miranda Delgado, and eventually married her. According to Riggs, Miranda was really good to him and "gave him something to live for," which implies that she was one of the very many things in his life, other than his occupation as a police officer, that kept his life going well together. However, after some years of their marriage, when they were close to having their first baby, September 15th, 2015, she was killed in a car crash, which sent him into a deep depression. Having recently suffered the tragedy of the recent death of Miranda, and their unborn baby, he transfers to the LAPD in Los Angeles and starts life over again moving from El Paso, Texas. There, six months later, March 2016, he is partnered up with 22-year veteran LAPD Detective Roger Murtaugh in the Robbery/Homicide Division, after foiling an attempted bank robbery. He thinks they'd make a great team, but Murtaugh thinks otherwise for now, due to his suicidal thoughts. But, along the way, he seems to be turning his suicidal thoughts around as he's found something to live for: having Murtaugh as his partner, and having been accepted as family by the Murtaugh's, and for Miranda's family, who live in L.A., especially his father-in-law Ronnie Delgado, and even for Miranda herself. As of recently, Riggs has found out that the Flores drug cartel, he and Murtaugh and Palmer have been investigating, was and is connected to Miranda's death. Once he had learned this and that she was killed, by Flores' henchman Gideon Lyon, for revenge on his father-in-law, Ronnie, because he refused to cut a deal with Flores, Riggs had traveled to Mexico to avenge her death. With the one-on-one dual between Riggs and Lyon, and Riggs killing Lyon, and later traveling to Mexico to kill Tito Flores, who ordered the hit. Riggs captured Flores, and was going to finish him off, but it went south. Flores was later killed by his second-in-command, Raul Mendez. Riggs realized, one way or another, he has avenged Miranda and was able to put his demons to rest and get on with life once again. Characteristics Riggs has brown hair, a mustache, and stubble facial hair. He often wears collared long-sleeved shirts with jackets, and even short-sleeved shirts at times. Riggs drives a 1977 Ford F-350, and his weapon of choice he usually carries is a Beretta 92FS. Gallery Category:TV series Category:LAPD Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Americans